Papers
by evincis
Summary: Even though everyone remembers who they are, Katherine wants to finalize her divorce with David. And he gets the chance to really apologize.


_AN/ I recently realized that the second part of season 2 covers a period of 10 days to 2 weeks. It made me think that we never got to see David divorce Katherine. They probably signed the papers but here is what could have happened. Set somewhere between 2x04 and 2x07._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story means no copyright infringement and is for entertainment purposes only. Do not publish without my knowledge and explicit consent. _

David was in the sheriff station trying to fix the mess that the curse had created. People were looking for family members and friends. Others had suffered extensive damage from the wraith and needed help with rebuilding their homes. On top of that, he wanted nothing more than to search for his wife and daughter. He'd gotten a half a minute chance to hug Emma. He wanted to learn so much about her. Get to know her as a person and try to be a friend to her. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes." He looked up from his desk and saw Abigail at the door with a folder in her hands. "Abigail."

"David." She nodded.

"What can I do for you?" There was tension in the air and it was understandable. Abigail hesitated.

"Remember when you were about to leave for Boston? I said that I'd send you the divorce papers so you could sign them?" They were still married? How could he have forgotten that? Of course in everybody's eyes, his wife was Snow but not according to that little piece of paper that Abigail was holding. "With the curse breaking, I didn't get the chance."

"I see." He said.

"I know that it doesn't matter. Our marriage is void in everyone's eyes but I thought you'd like to straighten this out before your wife gets back."

"You thought well. I'm sorry I didn't think of it myself." He said. "I've been so busy with everything." Abigail gave him a look full with compassion. "Where do I sign?" he took a pen and signed the papers.

"This one is for you." She handed him one of the papers.

"Thanks." They looked at each other for a second.

"I should leave you to do your job." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Abigail, wait. I don't think that I properly apologized for what happened. I know that I did in the hospital but I can't help but feel that it wasn't enough. I kept thinking about how much I hurt Snow and I didn't think of you. You didn't deserve all this." He remained silent for a moment. "This curse… it made me hurt so many people."

"David. Don't blame yourself. I know you. You are a good person and you wouldn't do that to anyone. Hell, you refused to do that to me years ago." Abigail said with an understanding tone.

"You suffered because of a war that I was fighting. I'm sorry." He said.

"This war wasn't always yours." Abigail said.

"Yes it was." Charming said with a confident tone. "Snow is my wife. She's part of who I am. Her wars are mine too. For better or for worse, right?" His eyes filled with tears at the thought of him wife.

"Hey." She took his arm. "You'll find her and you will be reunited. Once you told me that true love must be fought for. Now I'm telling you. You will succeed. And when you do, you'll get to be a family." Her expression became serious. "Just, don't let this curse destroy your marriage. Regina will throw poison at you and Snow but you have to get past this. Don't let what happened here ruin your love. You have daughter and a grandson. A family. That is worth fighting for."

"That is very wise of you to say."

"I learned that from you." She said. "You reunited me with my love, risking our life. For that, I will always owe you."

"You don't owe me anything." Charming said. "You deserved to be happy. And you still do."

"As do you. Don't doubt yourself: you are a good husband and a good father." She gave him a quick hug. "And maybe, just maybe, one day we will be able to have dinner all together without it being awkward. I'd love for you to introduce me properly to your daughter, who, from what I saw, was just as brave as you." These words made him smile.

"Thank you, Abigail, for the kind words. What did I do to deserve such a good friend?"

"You are a good person. And good people have good friends."

_AN/ Comments?_


End file.
